The present invention relates to a display, and more specifically, to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display panel and an OLED display device.
Current luminescent material of small and medium-sized OLED display panel is disposed beneath the TFT device by utilizing a deposition method and it requires a fine metal mask (FMM) in the deposition process. High resolution has been always a goal to pursue in display technology. OLED display panels achieve high resolution by decreasing the size of subpixel and the intervals between the pixels. To attain these, it requires an FMM with a better precision.
Current resolution of wide quad high definition (WQHD) is 1440×2960 (18.5:9). For example, in a 5.8-inch screen, pixels per inch (PPI) shall reach to 570 and the interval between the subpixels shall be about 18 μm. Regarding FMM, this is difficult to achieve. For 800 ppi or 1500 ppi, it is more difficult to realize. Therefore, defects are existed in the conventional technology and needed to be solved.